cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The shy platypi/Crypto Analysis Part 1: Clear Nessie Photo
Hey everybody! I've been pretty inactive around here recently, so I'm trying to change that. Hopefully, by introducing this series, I can become more active. This will basically just be me analyzing brand new cryptid photos and coming to some kind of conclusion in the end. I've already promised this one, so today we'll be looking at the brand new Nessie photo that seems to be the clearest ever taken. At first glance, I was incredibly excited for the photo; I've been a skeptic about Nessie for some time now and this almost turned me around just like that. Let's start the analysis with the story behind the image. 58-year old Ian Bremner was a worker in a whiskey warehouse who on the shores of Loch Ness searching for Red Deer. He claimed he was on the southeast side of the lake between two villages when he looked up over the lake and saw this shape swimming on the surface. He took the photo and posted on the web somehow. The story does seem to be pretty specific, so that helps us trust the witness more to begin with. However, let's begin the analysis by looking at the hump on the far right. This hump might not be too interesting at first glance, other than the sun shining off of its reflective wet skin. However, we can see two lines that indicate a bifurcated tail or fluke of some sort. I personally think that this is very similar to a seal's tail. Note this photo of a Leopard Seal's tail. Now, let's move onto the next hump. This is definitely the smallest hump of them all. This one really isn't all that interesting other than the splashing in the water. If this really was the hump of a large coiled serpent, I highly doubt that much water would be splashing. I think that's pretty much all to say about this hump. This one is by far the most fascinating of them all. This seems to show the head of the creature, and it's notably sirenian. It seems to me that this creature is light gray with black speckles on it. Let me introduce you to the possible culprit: This is a Grey Seal. They are found on in the Atlantic Ocean and are very prevalent in Ireland. Note the similarities between the head of "Nessie" and of the seal. Even the patterns on their heads are practically identical. I want to throw out a quick theory. Perhaps the witness was just vacationing in Ireland when he saw three seals swimming in a line just like the image. When he took the photo he probably said: "lol, it looks like a sea serpent" or something like that. He then posted it online with his story, claiming to have seen Nessie. However, his story is pretty detailed. Perhaps he did really see "Nessie". Perhaps Grey Seals have simply found their way into Loch Ness and they have been the "monster" this entire time. Ireland and Scotland aren't too far apart, after all. Frankly, I highly doubt this. Grey Seals (and most seals in general) spend a lot of time basking on the shore; surely someone would've seen a seal chilling on the beach by this point. I have to say, I think this one is simply just a hoax. Bremner must've come up with a pretty convincing story to go along with his three-seal picture. Fake stories like this are the reason why cryptozoology is regarded as a joke or a pseudoscience. These phonies are getting pretty old. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope I came to a reasonable conclusion. I've recently downloaded the Cryptozoology Today app, so I'm more in the know about all the new sightings. That will most certinly help me make more of these blogs. Please tell me suggestions of any photos (or videos) I might not know about that y'all would like to see analyzed. I'd be glad to do it. At any rate, I'll be back sometime soon with an analysis on the shark in Lake Tahoe photograph. Adieu! Category:Blog posts